Heridas del corazón
by xion0104
Summary: spin off de sentimientos cruzados, esta historia esta centrada en el inicio de la relación de Mugi y sawako, su ruptura y luego la relación de Mugi y Ui, Sawako y Nodoka;este spin off puede ser aplicado tanto al FINAL A como al FINAL B, le dejo a libre elección a elegir el final con el quieran conectar este spin off
1. Chapter 1

Ninguno de los personajes de K-on me pertenecen

Preparatoria Sakuragaoka

Sawako PV

hoy ha sido un día extenúate, con tantos exámenes por calificar, tanto trabajo, demonios no quiero hacer esto, los ojos me pesan, el sol ya se está ocultando, solo quedan unas cuantas personas en la escuela, las actividades extracurriculares han finalizado, la sala de profesores esta completamente vacía, me recuesto sobre mi mesa de trabajo, nenecito descansar unos cuantos minutos, cierro mis ojos lentamente, el silencio es como una dulce melodía para dormir, siento como es abierta la puerta de la sala de profesores, al principio pensé que era producto de mi imaginación pero las dudas se disiparon cuando sentí que alguien me rodeaba gentilmente con sus brazos, una sonrisa se formo en mis labio

-Muuugi-dije perezosamente

-si?-dijo dulcemente

-sabes que aquí no puedes-

-ya lo sé, pero ya no queda nadie en la escuela, ya esta oscureciendo….

-lose pero aun así debemos ser cuidadosas-Mugi suspiro y lentamente se fue separando de mi, en cuanto a mí, fui abriendo mis ojos, , me senté correctamente y mire a Mugi, quien tenía una expresión un tanto triste, suspire, me levante de mi asiento y la abrase

-lo siento, pero así son las cosas, tu eres una estudiante y yo una profesora, tienen un futuro brillante por delante y yo estoy atascada entre un montón de papeles reciclables-

-no digas eso, no lo digas mas, sabes que no me gusta

-…..lo siento….-nuestra relación era algo complicada, todo esto no fue previsto, solo ocurrió, en un día común y corriente, en donde nuestros destinos se unieron al igual que nuestros sentimientos

 **Flash Back**

como cada tarde me encontraba tomando el té con las chicas, hablando de cualquier idiotez que nos viniera a la cabeza, pero esta vez el ambiente estaba un poco raro, tal vez porque estaba lloviendo, o porque había una gran tención entre Mio y Yui, ¿Qué sucede allí? pasaron los minutos y Azusa le daba de comer a Yui, repentinamente Mio se levanta de su asiento de una manera un tanto Brusca, su expresión se veía relajada pero estaba empuñado sus manos, con una suave voz dijo que se iría antes ya que no se sentía bien, dicho esto simplemente se fue, pasaron unos pocos segundos y Yui dijo que también tenía que irse porque tenía que hacer un encargo, dicho esto también se fue, pero a diferencia de Mio, Yui se veía preocupada. Quedamos azusa, ritsu, Mugi y yo, la lluvia comenzó a llover con mas intensidad, por lo cual azusa y ritsu decidieron retirase y acabar con la actividades del club, extrañamente Mugi se quedo y yo me quede allí para que no se quedara sola, ritsu y azusa se marcharon, y ahí estaba yo, en una sala en la que reinaba el silencio, Mugi limpiaba y ordenaba su juego de té, yo solo la observaba en silencio, observe como la lluvia caída atreves por la ventana, las gotas lentamente se deslizaban por la ventana, escuche como Mugi ponía una de su tantas tazas en el pequeño closet designado para guardarlas, sentí como acotaba la distancia en entre nosotras, voltee mi mirada para fijarla en ella para llevarme la sorpresa que solo había unos cortos centímetros separándonos, Mugi sonrió traviesamente, provocando un fuerte sonrojo en mi, se sentó en mis piernas, quedamos frente a frete, Mugi paso sus brazos por mis cuello atrayéndome a ella, yo esta estaba allí, completamente en shock y con un corazón que latía a mil por segundo, temía que Mugi pudiera escucharlo, "¿Qué estás haciendo? !MUEVETE!" me gritaba mi conciencia pero mi cuerpo no respondía, lentamente Mugi comenzó a acortar la distancia que nos separaba, uniendo finalmente nuestros labios, al principio era solo un beso inocente, casi un roce de labios al cual yo al principio no correspondía pero luego solo me deje llevar, lentamente correspondí el beso, pase mis brazos por su cintura y la apegue mas mi cuerpo, luego el beso comenzó a subir de intensidad, solo por unos cortos segundos nos separábamos para poder respirar luego volvíamos a unir nuestros labios. La verdad no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, pudieron ser segundos, minutos o tal vez horas, pero solo se que dimos rienda suelta a nuestros sentimientos.

cuando finalmente paramos, ambas respirábamos con dificultad, Mugi aun estaba encima mio, rodeándome con su brazos al igual que yo. Mugi sonrió y con una de sus manos retiro mis lentes, yo solo me deje llevar, mi mente esta nublada, con una fuerza que desconozco de donde salió, me levante de mi posición, Mugi rodeo mi cintura con sus piernas y pose en la Mesa del club de música ligera, Mugi retiro su blazer y la cinta de su uniforme, luego volvió a posar sus brazos en mi cuello, atrayéndome a ella, nuevamente nos besamos, pero esta vez yo comencé a bajar deteniéndome en su cuello, mientras mis manos retiran los botones de la blusa de Mugi, le empuje suavemente hasta que quedara recostada en la mesa, puse mis manos a cada lado de su cabeza, creando así una mayor intimidad, acaricie el torso de Mugi, el cual se encontraba descubierto, los botones ya habían cedido, la blusa solo cubría una pequeña parte de Mugi, Mugi me sonrió dándome vía libre, fue allí que la poca razón que me quedaba desapareció de mi, nublando completamente mi mente y dando rienda suelta a mis sentimiento mas oscuros.

 **Fin Flash Back**

esa tarde solo fue el inicio de nuestros encuentros, cada vez que caía la noche, nuestros sentimientos eran liberados, pasaron unos cuantos meses para que formalizáramos nuestra relación, antes solo éramos solo simples compañeras con derechos, no fue hasta el tercer año de preparatoria de Mugi que nos hicimos novias, aunque es un secreto, para nosotras era suficiente estando juntas.

-¿Sawako?-Mugi me saco de mis pensamientos-¿Qué sucede? de repente te quedaste con la mirada perdida

-nada….solo estaba recordando algo….¿vamos a nuestro lugar?-Mugi asintió, con la noche cubriéndonos nos subimos a mi auto y fuimos hasta el observatorio, uno de los poco lugares en los que podíamos estar juntas al aire libre, observamos la estrellas, Mugi fue la primera en salir del auto, yo le seguí el paso, ella se apoyo en la barandilla, y yo la rodeé con mis brazos

-¿siempre estaremos juntas?-me pregunto Mugi

-….si…siempre…..-aunque lo dije de una manera muy segura de eso, no sé si yo pueda cumplir esa promesa.

-me alegro…me gustas mucho sawa-chan-dijo dulcemente Mugi

-yo también Mugi…..con todo mi corazón-y así caímos en un silencio mientras observamos el cielo nocturno

…..continuara…..

 **antes que nada este spin off puede ser aplicado tanto al FINAL A como al FINAL B, les dejo a libre elección a elegir el final con el quieran conectar este spin off, aunque la relación de Mugi y Sawako no fue mencionada en el FINAL A esto realmente pasa durante la historia pricipal pero preferí revelarlo en el Final B.**

Bueno bueno, luego de darle final a sentimientos cruzados se me vino a la mente que algunas cosas quedaron en el aire, en este caso la relación de Mugi y Sawako, la relación de Sawako y nodoka y la relación de Mugi y Ui es por esto que este spin off estará enfocados solo en ellas, ciertamente habrá algunas referencias a sentimientos cruzados como en el flash back que hiso referencia al capítulo 4.


	2. Chapter 2

Sawako PV

Era una tarde fría y desolada, estaba terminando de revisar unos exámenes de mi clase, solo me quedaban unos cuantos, Mugi ya se había ido a casa, yo se lo pedí, así no tendría más distracciones, se estaba terminado su año escolar y eso me agobia de cierta manera, ella crecerá, era inevitable, el que ella creciera y avanzara con su vida era a la vez el fin de nuestros días juntas, no podía estar a su lado, solo la retrasaría, aunque fuera difícil lo haría, no dejara que arruine su vida por mi culpa.

Estaba revisando los últimos exámenes, cuando unos ligeros golpes sonaron en la puerta, ¿Quién sería a estas horas? Espero que no sea Mugi

-Adelante-dije

La puerta con lentitud se abría y de ella entro Nodoka, se veía algo acomplejada

-Nodoka, que sorpresa ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-…nada es especifico solo quería ver si tenía tiempo para una charla-¿Una charla? Eso es extraño Nodoka nuca vino a hablar conmigo pero siempre hay una primera vez ¿No?

-Por supuesto siempre hay tiempo para mi alumnos ve siéntate- le ofrecí un asiento junto a mí-¿Quieres algo de té?-Ella rechazo mi ofrecimiento-está bien ¿De qué quieres hablar?

-….yo…yo-se veía nerviosa- digamos que vi algo que me dolió mucho

-¿Y que fue eso?

-Vi a la persona que quería con alguien más-dijo, vaya no sabía que nodoka estaba enamorada-

-bueno, no te martiries por eso, no será a la única persona que querrás, abra más y tal vez pude que tengas oportunidad con ella-Nodoka sonrió con ironía…algo que nunca había visto en ella

-eso no es todo, esa persona es mayo y siempre creí que sería imposible tener algo por nuestra diferencia de edad pero irónicamente le vi con alguien de mi edad-extrañamente esa historia se me hacía inusualmente familiar, no podría ser que ella….

-dime de cuanto es la diferencia de edad de la que estamos hablando- eso podría darme alguna pista, si es la misma que tengo con Mugi….no sabría que hacer

-es de diez años-mierda es la misma que tengo con Mugi, no puede ser…debe ser solo una coincidencia

-no sabría que decirte….soy una completa ignorante con esto temas-soy una cínica-¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

-…podría darme un abrazo-fue allí que note las lágrimas de nodoka, accedí a su pedido y la tome entre mis brazos protectoramente.

NADIE PV

Sawako ignoraba el hecho de que estaba siendo observada por una joven rubia que ardía de celos.

Sawako PV

Luego de aquella conversación Nodoka venía a hablar conmigo más a menudo al terminar mi trabajo y casi siempre terminábamos despidiéndonos de un abrazo, en cuanto Mugi esta se mostraba inusualmente molesta conmigo, cada vez que le decía que tenía trabajo esta se molestaba y me decía que no debía ir, era como si le molestara algo pero no sabía que. La graduación se acercaba con ello cada vez me deprimía mas, aun mas al ver a Mugi, quien estaba ocupada con los exámenes de entrada a la universidad, durante el tiempo que no estaba con ella me la pasaba con Nodoka, con la cual me empecé a relacionar fuera de escuela, rompiendo inconscientemente las reglas de la escuela, pero no le daba importancia ni siquiera me daba cuenta de lo que hacía, cada día quería esta mas con Nodoka, usualmente cuando no me encontraba con Mugi me la pasaba con Nodoka, olvidándome de todo lo demás, iba a cafeterías con Mugi y con Nodoka a tiendas de música y literatura, cada día que pasaba me olvida del dolor que me provocaba el pensar en el tener que terminar mi relación con Mugi gracias a Nodoka que inusualmente se mostraba mucho más habladora conmigo y más alegre, no conocía esa parte de ella hasta hace poco, solo la conocía como la seria presidenta del consejo estudiantil, los días con Mugi estaban contados aunque esta lo negara así como yo, ambas sabíamos que no había futuro

Sin darme cuenta Nodoka comenzó a reemplazar a Mugi en mi vida al igual que en mi corazón

CONTINUARA…

Corto lo sé, solo es para una premisa de lo que sucederá y también una muestra de que esta historia no será descontinuada, falta de ideas pero ya encontré su rumbo y al igual que todas mis Historias esta se actualizara los fines de semana, nos leemos en la siguiente actualización

 **REVIEW TIME**

Fcda: finalmente una continuación, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, poco a poco las dudas de Sawako y Mugi quedaran aclaradas

Chair: gracias por comentar, y me alegra que te gusten mis historias ten por seguro que no descontinuare esta al igual que cualquiera de mis historias, siempre habrá un final para ellas


	3. Chapter 3

SAWAKO PV

La graduación de Mugi estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, razón por la cual entre en una especie de depresión que nadie noto, porque no demostré como me sentía con todo esto, a todas la personas que me rodeaban incluida Mugi, les mostré una sonrisa superficial y que todo en mi vida iba bien, pero no era así, pero extrañamente esto nodoka lo noto y desde que lo descubrió no se ha separado de mi lado, cuando le pregunte como había descubierto mi farsa ella respondió "Por eres la persona que amo, por eso noto cuando estas triste y cuando no"

Recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer.

Flashback

Nuevamente me encontraba en la sala de profesores, terminado mi trabajo, bueno aunque esto solo era una excusa barata para huir de mi realidad, me ahogaba en trabajo para olvidar, era más sano que ahogarse en alcohol.

Mientras terminaba lo último, no note que la puerta de la sala de profesores era abierta y que a pasos silenciosos una chica entraba a esta sala, cosa que yo no note hasta que sentí que alguien me rodeaba gentilmente con sus brazos desde atrás mio, note que nodoka por el reflejo de uno de los marcos de fotografías que hay en mi escritorio.

-¿Nodoka?-pregunte extraña por su acción, la cual en vez de incomodarme me hacía sentirme protegida y rodeada de una gentil calma y calidez

-….No me gusta verte así-

-¿EH? ¿A qué te refieres?

-…Me refiero a que pares con esto, sé que detrás de esa sonrisa que le muestras a todos hay una chica triste

-Nodoka…

-….escucha….debes parar…te hará mal trabajar sin parar, toma un descanso.

-…-sentía un nudo en mi garganta, el que alguien me dejara al descubierto me desarmo y ahora me siento débil.

-No te sientas mal Sawako-ah es la primera vez que me llama así. Nodoka cambio su poción y ahora se encontraba frente a frente conmigo, aun manteniendo el abrazo-Puedes llorar todo lo que quieras, estaré aquí hasta que ya no tengas más lágrimas que derramar

Esas palabras me desarmaron por completo y una extraña sensación me recorrió todo mi cuerpo, las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos hasta que finamente las deje salir, Nodoka me estrecho aún más entre sus brazos, sin llegar a lastimarme, era extraño…me sentía rara con ella ¿Por qué? Luego de minutos llorando, logre dejar botar todo, aunque mis ojos quedaron completamente rojos y mi maquillaje esta corrido, estaba horrible y por alguna razón me incomodo que Nodoka me viera así, cosa que ella noto, se alejó de mi unos cuantos centímetros y de su bolsillo saco un pañuelo, el cual uso para limpiar mis lágrimas junto con los estragos que provoco mi maquillaje. Pasamos unos cuantos minutos en silencio en los cuales ya no nos encontrábamos abrasadas había una incómoda distancia entre nosotras, hasta que finalmente rompí este silencio

-Nodoka ¿Cómo notaste que me encontraba mal?-ella me miro son expresión alguna y luego sonrió con una extraña mescla de melancolía y tristeza

-….. Por eres la persona que amo, por eso noto cuando estas triste y cuando no….sé que estas llorando por Mugi,

-Nodoka yo….

-No te preocupes, no me alejare de ti por esa razón, tampoco interferiré en tu relación, estaré allí para ti-Era lo más tierno que me habían dicho en la vida, Nodoka eres la mejor persona que eh conocido.

-Gracias, Nodoka-rompí la distancia que nos separaba y la abrase, pero no la quería soltar, quería quedarme así por siempre…

Fin Flashback

-¿Sawa-chan?-Mi novia Mugi se veía preocupada

-¿Qué pasa?

-eso es lo que yo debería decir, de la nada te quedaste en las nubes

-AH…solo estaba recordando algo.

-ya veo….

Ella quiso decir algo más pero callo, tal vez ya ha notado que he estado esquiva con ella y que estoy aquí con ella porque me acorralo y no tuve otra opción que venir aquí con ella

-Sawako-solo me llama así cuando está enojada conmigo o quiere hablar seriamente-¿Por qué me evitas? ¿No que todo mejoraría cuando terminara la escuela?

No supe cómo responder a eso, "lo siento Mugi pero al terminar la escuela ya no estaremos juntas."

Por supuesto esto no lo dije en voz alta porque soy una cobarde

-No…solo estado un poco estresada con el trabajo pero te prometo que todo mejorara, es por eso que no eh podido estar contigo- tenía la vista enfocada en mis manos, no podía mirarla a los ojos.

-Pero si tienes tiempo para ir con Nodoka-esa afirmación me sorprendió tanto que quite mi mirada de mis manos y la enfoque en Mugi-Te eh visto con ella así que no lo niegues Sawako…espero que no sea lo que parece-Su rostro era inexpresivo pero en sus ojos solo había tristeza

-No es lo que parece, Lo siento…Nodoka se ha convertido en una gran amiga para mí pero eso….eso….es todo-¿Por qué me costó tanto decir eso ultimo? ¿Por qué siento esta extraña precio en mi pecho? DEMONIOS, soy la peor clase de persona que existe….aunque lo niegue es evidente que me he…enamorada de Nodoka

…..CONTINUARA…

Hola, Hola AQUÍ XION REPORTÁNDOSE CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE HALLA SIDO DE SU AGRADO, NOS LEEMOS EN LA SIGUIENTE ACTUALIZACIÓN

 **REVIEW TIME**

Fcda: creo que Sawako olvido su moral y se enamoró antes de tiempo de Nodoka

Chair: No hay de que, para mí es un placer escribir y me alegra que disfrutes esta historia


End file.
